


Tea Break

by blackfisheh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, maruma - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfisheh/pseuds/blackfisheh
Summary: A King's and his sage's daily routine.





	Tea Break

**Author's Note:**

> A short story.

"Hey, do you know what we need?" I asked, as I looked up from the papers and observed the other party sitting opposite of me.

"We need cake." He said, without lifting his head up from his side of paperwork.

"What? No." I stretched my arms, above my head until I hear a crack from my own bones.

My friend yawned, then he adjusted his spectacles before continuing scribbling his work.

"We need..." I started as I searched for my quill which I carelessly put it away when I stopped working to stretch.

"Tea." Murata said, still not stopping his writing.

"Yes...Wait, no!" I wailed before starting back again with my work.

"Shibuya, I'm hungry and in need for tea."

"Its not even two, Murata."

"Oh, you were your G-shock watch in this world? Does it even tally with the time in this Kingdom?" said Murata

"I did my best in adjusting it to accommodate the time here you know." replied me.

"Or not. For all we know its already late afternoon. Maybe that's why I'm hungry."

"You might be right. Maybe I should go and find the maids."

I stopped writing and looked up to my friend. Something is fishy, Murata is fishy.

He's not hungry! He's just finding an excuse for me to get any of the castle's maids!

"Murata..."

"Hmm?"

"You're not really hungry, are you?"

Murata didn't even stop to look at me but he sighed.

"I am Shibuya. If you want, you can come here and feel my stomach rumble."

"No thanks. I'll get myself in trouble for that."

Maybe Murata is hungry. I was probably trying to find an excuse to debate with my friend so that I would stop working.

"Though I won't mind seeing a cute maid."

I knew it.

"Hey now, don't get yourself too comfortable. Worst case scenario, the cute maid might turn out to be Josak."

"I won't mind that either."

"What?!" I stuttered, surprised.

My wise friend adjusted his spectacles (again) and he finally stopped working, looked up to me and said;

"Why not? He does bake good cookies."


End file.
